five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Overseer
The Overseer is a hybrid robot that appeared in One Night with Hybrid's, One Night with Hybrid's 2, and the upcoming One Week with Hybrid's. Appearance The Overseer overall appearance is a square head with 4 faces on all sides, each one wearing a hat, (minus the back head), it's body is partially damaged with cracks and holes here and there. The head with the top hat seems to be the Overseer head. It is sometimes always seen with an expressionless face and all 4 heads have no eyes with a crying design added to their face. Behavior (In-Game) The Overseer acts like the other hybrids in any games it is present in, hunting down and killing the player. The only difference is that anything that requires vision to fend off robots, The Overseer is not affected by it. So, the player must hide or don't move if The Overseer gets to the Office. The Overseer can be heard with an echoing voice throughout the facility Behavior The only way to describe The Overseer's personality is being passive-aggressive. It is often the second or third to leave it's starting position in ONWH, ONWH 2, and the upcoming OWWH. Another thing that upsets The Overseer is being reminded of bad memories, if something reminds it of its past (ex. Being told the memory, recognizing the screams, and hearing a familiar sound), it will go into a bloodthirsty rage, killing those nearby, robot or human. Character Bio January 18, 2016 was the exact date that all of the main robots vanished without a trace and the new versions and The Overseer came out of nowhere. It is presumed that ??? murdered the old versions and then mold and stitch their faces together in a single head, then place a square head shield to hide the full horror, leaving only their front faces poking out, all while having a demon smile. ??? then mutilated their bodies and used the scrap to create one full body and waited until the scars healed so no one suspected a thing. ??? finally added the tear design to their eyes, to remind them of their suffering while getting murdered. The Overseer has failed to recalled who exactly murdered them, but no longer tries to, seeing how it is now too late....as it will forever stare into darkness. Quotes regarding it's Gender Bracer: "Look, he is the toughest hybrid in the entire line. Can't see, can't feel, can't stop. If he can't see your bleeding and battered body, than breathe your last breath." Drillbit: "Oh, Overseer? Oh yeah, she is a toughie! Built with hardened armor, she can stop any battalion in their tracks. Don't ask me, she is created by none other than the talented Sharder. Sharder: Ah, one of my creations is really proving herself worthy in the Midnight Army, she is always in the front line, taking down those vile humans. After all, I am the Midnight Army's bread and butter. Trivia The Overseer is the tallest one of the other hybrids. The Overseer originally was going to be a flying character, but didn't work out. The corrosive version of The Overseer has a tannish body, sickly green faces and human eyes. It's the only blind character in the whole series. Unlike the other hybrids, The Overseer's gender has been the biggest mentioned in the whole series. Bracer has been heard calling The Overseer a "he", however Drillbit as well as Sharder has been calling The Overseer a "she". It's true gender remains a mystery as well as the other hybrids. Category:Unknown Gender